


The Thing That Wasn't Him

by The_Token_Straight_Friend



Series: The Used to Be On Tumblr But I Fixed Them Jamilton Series [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Blood, Creatures, Death, Don't Like Don't Read, Gore, Guns, Horror, I will not put sexual assault in this do not ask, Killing, Knives, Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Monsters, Murder, Please leave your complaints that aren't constructive criticism at the door, Romance, Tragedy, Tragic Romance, happy valentine's day, monsters & creatures, please leave your comments down below
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-23 16:23:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17686901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Token_Straight_Friend/pseuds/The_Token_Straight_Friend
Summary: It's been a rough four years for Alexander after he found his lover dead on the floor. Now after all those years he's back to finish what he should have ended all those years ago.But is he strong enough to pull the trigger or will he become another victim?





	The Thing That Wasn't Him

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I know what this was originally supposed to be a booklet but I really couldn't think of anything so instead of disappointing all of you I changed it to a one-shot so please enjoy this little one-shot from my old blog.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Virtual X's & O's: Vixen 💋💖

Alex stepped back fear in his eyes as he looked at the man in front of him. It had been a long time since he had seen his lover Thomas Jefferson but this was not his lover.

His lover was kind, smart, handsome, strong, and amazing.

The thing in front of him is cold, evil, dark, and dangerous. 

Yes, It looked like the man he loved but it wasn’t how he knew that was his own little secret that no one else knew not even Thomas’ best friend James Madison. 

The secret Alex held is that four years ago before he had “broken up” with this thing in front of him had come home to the big fancy house that Thomas had bought just for them only find his Lover dead on the floor blood everywhere. 

He had laid down next to Thomas and cried himself to sleep curled up against his lifeless body. When he woke up though he was in his bed with someone running their hands through his hair. He had nearly screamed only to hear his lover whispering in his ear, Alex had calmed down at that thinking it was all some horrible dream until he looked up and saw something smiling down at him with sharp fangs and empty eyes.

He didn’t know why no one else could see that this Thomas wasn’t his Thomas. 

He didn’t understand why he was the one cursed with knowing this, he didn’t understand what he had done what the monster said and cleaned up all the blood. He didn’t understand why he hadn’t told anyone what had happened that night.

He didn’t understand why he was here now in the dark, dusty, mildew smelling house that he had once lived in with his love holding a gun and facing the creature that was sitting in the large chair Thomas had loved so much.

“Alexander.” The thing that wasn’t Thomas purred as he sat there licking his lips and looking at Alex.

“Jefferson.” Alex said curtly he had taken to calling the thing Jefferson since when Alex and Thomas had hated one another they only called one another by their last names. This did nothing to ease the pain and the want that filled him as he looked at the creature.

“Now, What is a pretty little thing like you doing all the way out here?” The thing that wasn’t Thomas asked smirking.

“To finish what I should have finished all those years ago.” Alex said as he pulled the gun from his hoodie pocket. 

“Have you now?” The thing that wasn’t Thomas laughed mockingly as he looked over Alex.

“Yes.” Alex growled out raising the gun slightly as he took a few deep breaths.

“Alright then, but first tell me something, Kitten.” The thing that wasn’t Thomas said in a cold, cruel voice as he used the old nickname that Thomas had given him when he was still here.

“What?” Alex growled as he stayed strong trying to force down the tears that were starting to well up in his eyes from hearing his old nickname.

“What do you see?” The thing that wasn’t Thomas asked just like the real Thomas had once asked him many times. Thomas had loved hearing Alex explain things that he saw from his point of view. He had always loved hearing how detailed Alex was while he held him gently in his lap and peppered kisses against his skin.

“Cobwebs shining in the moonlight as they cover the cold, black bricks in a lace-like blanket.” Alex said instantly as detailed as he always was the gun in his hand starting to shake a little alongside his hand.

“Good Kitten.” The thing that wasn’t Thomas praised as he smirked with shark-like teeth at Alex. “Now tell me, Kitten, what do you feel?” He asked with a soft laugh. That was another thing Thomas did he would ask Alex to explain his feelings in just as much detail and Alex would do as he was asked.

“Scared.” Alex said simply in a flat tone he knew that the thing in front of him could smell his fear. “Everything in me is telling me to run, run as far as I can, but I know I can’t. I won’t. Not this time.” He said a determined look in his stern brown eyes.

“Is that right?” The thing that wasn’t Thomas chuckled.

“Yes, It is.” Alex said nodding his head he tried not to take a step back or whimper as the thing stood up and looked at him with a smirk.

“Very well then let’s get this over with.” The thing that wasn’t Thomas said laughing as he moved towards Alex.  
“Let’s.” Alex said as he raised the gun aiming straight for the thing in front of him.

“Then go ahead and pull the trigger.” The thing that wasn’t Thomas said laughing cruelly.

Alex looked at the thing that had ruined his life and loaded the gun he aimed straight ahead and closed his eyes tight and squeezed the trigger.


End file.
